


Do You Really Want To Say No To Me?

by restless_heart_syndrome



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cockwarming, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless_heart_syndrome/pseuds/restless_heart_syndrome
Summary: An elaboration on THAT scene from eps2.8_h1dden-pr0cess.axx.You know the one.





	Do You Really Want To Say No To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been almost three years and no one has written smut about this pairing (that I could find), which I thought was a travesty that required immediate correction. Everything other than the scene itself is canonical, so Elliot thinks Tyrell is dead etc. Italics are Elliot's thoughts.
> 
> This is maybe the filthiest thing I've ever written you guys. Sorry not sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Enjoy!

"Do you really want to say no to me?"

He didn't mean for the words to have such an effect on him, but as they washed over him and her lips nearly grazed his ear, Elliot felt a jolt of heat run from the base of his spine all the way down to the tips of his toes. He didn't flinch - didn't outwardly react at all - certain that it would be unwise to let his guard down in front of the predator whose claws still lay on his shoulders. Not that he was sure it mattered; he still felt like her eyes were staring straight through his skull into his thoughts. He couldn't help but watch the way Joanna's body moved underneath the tight black fabric of her dress as she walked away. He was sure that was her intent, but was he meant to follow her? He glanced around the room expecting that Mr. Robot would still be there scolding him, but he was nowhere to be found. What would happen if he continued walking down this path with the wife of the man they had murdered? What would happen if he didn't? Elliot felt trapped no matter what, but something was spurring him forward. Her gravity was pulling him in, and it was a force far too formidable for him to resist.

He briefly locked eyes with the Wellicks' creepy fucking bodyguard and was silently thankful that he didn't follow him down the hall.

***

_This is crazy. What am I doing?_

Elliot swallowed hard as he approached Joanna's bedroom, the bedroom that she had shared with Tyrell before he... _Does she already know somehow? Am I walking into a trap? _No, she needed him - she had made that clear. Why wasn't that making him feel any safer?

Was he really going to let the ache in his groin direct his actions? No, he realized, it wasn't just that. He needed to satisfy his curiosity about her. He needed to know what her play was.

He approached the side of the bed and didn't immediately see Joanna anywhere. He turned around just in time to watch her unceremoniously push him down onto the mattress.

Her voice was saccharine but dangerous. An aural toothache. "I know you have more power than you let on." Her eyes slowly scanned him from head to toe and back. Elliot's body continued to betray him, his face growing hot. "I do too. Why don't I show you?"

It wasn't really a question, just as her voice wasn't really sweet.

He didn't protest - could he have, even if he wanted to? - as she placed her knees on either side of him and lowered herself onto his lap. Their eyes met and Joanna moved her face in close to his; she paused and for a moment Elliot thought she might kiss him. His lips parted expectantly, but she had other ideas and this time her mouth did make contact with his ear, grazing it first with her teeth then with the tip of her tongue. Elliot's eyes slipped shut and a low groan of arousal escaped his still-open mouth. Joanna closed her teeth around the shell of his ear again, just enough for him to feel it, and ground down onto his growing erection. She pulled back to look at him, and the smile she flashed would have looked warm and genuine on any other face. As it was, Elliot was certain she was looking into his eyes to stare at her own reflection.

Suddenly, she stood up and stepped back from him. Elliot looked down and realized she had unzipped his hoodie. _Shit, I didn't even notice. _

"Undress," she commanded. Again, not a question. "Now."

Was he more scared or aroused? He didn't know and wasn't sure it mattered at this point.

He did as he was told, letting the hoodie fall off of his shoulders, his dark gray shirt following it. He glanced at her, searching her eyes briefly but unsure what he was looking for, before removing his jeans and boxers and adding them to the pile.

A satisfied look crossed Joanna's features, her eyes never leaving his. "Lie down. Hands above your head."

Elliot obeyed and assumed the position she desired of him. He registered the sensations of the moment - the scent of her still bouncing around his sinuses, bedsheets brushing his knuckles where they lay above his head, his cock hot and pulsing against his stomach.

Still fully clothed, Joanna approached the bed, then climbed onto it and straddled Elliot once more, holding his gaze the entire time as she moved slowly, deliberately. He swallowed hard at the contact, her soft thighs squeezing his hips, the heat of her practically burning him alive even through the barrier of her clothes. Her eyes scanned him again, leaving his to drift down to where their bodies touched, then back again. She made a decision then, and leaned over to pull a silk scarf out of her nightstand. She leaned down, pressing more of her clothed body against Elliot, and whispered "Close your eyes. No touching." His eyelids dropped in submission until she was finished securing the makeshift blindfold in place.

Elliot's remaining senses heightened to compensate for the loss of his sight, and her touch shot through him like a lightning bolt as she caressed his cheek and jaw, then trailed two fingers down his neck, chest and stomach. A satisfied smirk graced her features as she watched his muscles twitch. When she finally reached the base of his cock, she ran her index finger up the underside, then thumbed over the spot where precum had accumulated on his tip. Elliot practically shot through the ceiling when she touched him where he desired it most, but he craved more, needed more. Spreading the moisture over his head and down his shaft, Joanna took him into her hand and began stroking him, applying just enough pressure for him to feel it but not enough to push him toward orgasm. His entire body went taut as he struggled against the urge to thrust up into her hand.

Once she had worked him up to her satisfaction, she lifted up her dress and moved her panties to the side. She grabbed him and positioned his head at her entrance, then sunk down onto his cock until he was completely enveloped within her, her heat surrounding him, threatening to consume him entirely. It was finally her turn to react; with her hands on his shoulders steadying herself, she let her head fall back and filled the room with her high-pitched moan. Joanna was almost surprised at how good he felt, hot and thick and pulsing with the rhythm of his erratic heartbeat, filling her completely. Elliot thought maybe this was it, maybe she would finally indulge them both, but to his dismay she remained still holding him inside her, her muscles contracting around him occasionally, teasing him.

"Fuck," he rasped. Joanna smiled, knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him, knowing his torture started and stopped according to her will.

This treatment lasted a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Elliot. Then he felt her clench around him hard, milking a bit more precum out of him - the thought crossed his mind that she would probably need to change her sheets, even if they stopped right now - and his hips twitched involuntarily, pushing him a bit further into her. She pinned her knees to the bed and locked the two of them in place, then reached up with one hand and cupped his face again.

"Is there something you want?" she asked innocently.

"Fuck," he repeated. "Shit, fuck, please... Please fucking move."

How could that be all it took? But it was - she had made him speak, made him beg for her. He felt her start to ride him, slowly at first, quiet moans escaping her lips. Gradually her pace and force quickened until he was slamming into her, positioned so that he hit the sweet spot inside her with each thrust. Having been held on the edge for what felt like ages, Elliot knew he wouldn't last long. As if responding to his thought, Joanna's rhythm faltered, and she started to grind down onto his pelvic bone with more purpose. Finally she came undone, her high-pitched whines coloring the silence, insides pulsing around him deliciously, the last bits of friction disintegrating as she drenched him. She kept moving, knowing his peak was imminent, and then he was cumming inside her, fucking up into her earnestly and white-knuckle gripping her sheets until he was finished.

For a few moments, Elliot's overwrought brain was completely silent, his heart pounding in his ears as post-coital clarity washed over him. Had this been a mistake? He hadn't learned anything new about Joanna or her intentions for him - save one, apparently. But he had learned something about himself: he would do whatever she wanted. As soon as she removed the blindfold and her icy blue eyes looked into his, she knew it too.


End file.
